


Harry Potter và những hệ lụy đi kèm với cái rắc rối đó

by Drian_NH



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Humor, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi, Sad Ending
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 01:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drian_NH/pseuds/Drian_NH
Summary: Snape và câu chuyện về một đứa học trò phiền phức.





	Harry Potter và những hệ lụy đi kèm với cái rắc rối đó

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lam linh](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lam+linh).



> Câu chuyện có nhiều tình tiết phi lý so với bản gốc, đề nghị không tranh cãi với quyền tự do ngôn luận của tác giả. Dù gì thì mình cũng rất vui nếu các bạn góp ý cho mình về tác phẩm.  
> Mình nói luôn là mình không muốn các bạn đăng bài ở bất cứ đâu khác, đừng hỏi mất công.

Severus Snape không có nhiều dự tính riêng lắm. Cứ hiểu đơn giản là thế này: một người cau có, khó gần, cay nghiệt, hằn học, ưa móc mỉa và lạnh như băng không có vẻ gì là được chào đón ở nhiều nơi, nhất là sau khi người duy nhất có quan hệ thân thiết với anh, Lily cũng ra đi. Vậy nên, Snape từng cho rằng, ở đâu mà chẳng giống nhau. Tuy nhiên - Snape biết điều này lâu rồi nhưng chưa từng thấm thía hơn sau cái ngày Dumbledore đề nghị anh nhận làm giáo sư độc dược - rằng điều duy nhất chắc chắn là không có gì là chắc chắn cả, kể cả ý định của Snape đi chăng nữa. “Không có dự tính riêng” và “ở đâu cũng được” không có nghĩa là anh sẽ ở lại Howart - nơi 99,985% mọi người thường quên mang não và mù chữ. Snape đã ngán phải gõ vào đầu bọn học trò để kiểm tra còn gì trong đó không khi mà kiến thức có cả trong sách, viết lại trên bảng và được lải nhải liên tục vẫn không ngăn được những cái vạc nổ hằng ngày trước sự ngơ ngác của chủ nhân chúng, chưa kể những thứ dung dịch vô dụng thậm chí còn không thể đổ hết vào sọt rác vì quá kinh khủng (Snape đang đề nghị nâng số vạc cần thiết cho một năm học lên thành 10 cái/một đứa được tạm gọi là bình thường). Niềm an ủi nhỏ nhoi và duy nhất là: Snape được yên nếu không có lớp và lão già mang đống kinh tởm này đổ vào đời anh không nổi hứng mời anh đến dùng cái thứ-từng-gọi-là-trà cộng với rất nhiều đường. Cũng không đáng ngạc nhiên lắm, đâu nhiều người thích dính vào vị giáo sư khó tính này (nếu đó là một tính từ chính xác cho một kẻ luôn muốn giết tất cả những thứ đầu bò và ném chúng về nơi chúng thuộc về).  
Snape đã từng nghĩ, từng thôi, là gặm nhấm tuổi già ở đây cũng tạm được.  
Tuy nhiên, lại tuy nhiên, không gì là chắc chắn cả. Cuộc đời cũng khốn nạn như đống đồ ngọt trong phòng lão hiệu trưởng già (Snape ghét cay ghét đắng chúng nhưng vì phép lịch sự tối thiểu, anh không thể không nuốt xuống một chút nếu lão ta cứ mời mọc mãi). Vì một đống những thứ lộn xộn nào đó, con trai của cô bạn duy nhất Snape có cùng tên-khó-ưa chồng cô ta vẫn còn sống nhăn sau lời nguyền của kẻ-mà-ai-cũng-biết. Không ai đồng ý với Snape là đôi khi mèo mù cũng vớ được cá rán, không ai thực tế được như Snape, và chuyện này dẫn tới ba hệ quả: 1) thằng nhóc nổi như cồn, 2) ai cũng tin nó là chúa cứu thế và 3) nó chắng cứu ai cả, kẻ kia, dù đáng chết và được nhiều người hy vọng cũng như tin tưởng là đã chết đến mấy, vẫn-chưa-chết. Nó trở thành một huyền thoại sống, một đề tài bàn tán tuyệt vời cho lũ rỗi hơi ở khắp cả Anh Quốc; và nếu bạn để ý kỹ thì huyền thoại chỉ dành cho những kẻ rỗng não và con nít. Snape chưa từng tưởng tượng được cái sự thật này khủng khiếp thế nào, anh đã chọn mặc xác cả thế giới kể từ khi cô bạn Lily mất đi, cho đến ngày mà thằng nhóc đó nhập học như một hệ lụy tất yếu khác. Có lẽ cái chuyện chết dẫm này bắt đầu từ một chút tò mò, Snape khá chắc là thế khi liếc mắt một cái mang đầy vẻ khó chịu - một phản xạ có điều kiện của anh mỗi lần nghe tên Potter, và anh đã nhìn thấy đứa trẻ huyền thoại. Ngay giây phút đó, Snape đã quyết định là mình không ưa thằng nhóc đó, hay chí ít là cái ngoại hình của nó. Phải, chí ít, cho tới khi ánh sáng dịu dàng của những chùm đèn pha lê lộng lẫy trong tòa lâu đài ngừng lại trên đôi mắt đó, đôi mắt tinh khiết và đơn thuần khuất sau cắp kính dày rất-Potter của cậu ta. Có cái gì đó đã nhói lên, như cách nó từng nhói lên ngày mà Snape vẫn còn cái ngơ ngẩn của tuổi mới lớn. Và lạ kì thay, lần này Snape lại thấy … tội lỗi?  
Tất nhiên, theo cái luật di truyền quái đản của nhà Gryffindor, nó cũng vào đó trong tiếng reo hò của đám học sinh cùng nhà. Có gì bất ngờ đâu? Snape dám cá rằng tất cả những cái thùng rỗng kêu to đều lăn vào cái nhà chết tiệt kia.  
Một cái thùng trông quen quen, trông hơi giống cái mình ghét, Snape nhủ bụng, thú vị thật.  
Về chuyện đó, cái thùng mới tên là Henrry, hay Harry, hay mấy thứ đại loại vậy, Snape không quan tâm lắm, đằng nào thì đó cũng là một cái tên nhàm chán thôi, đâu thể trông chờ gì nhiều vào những thứ rỗng ruột như Potter.  
Harry James Potter đã tự chứng minh điều đó ngay trong buổi học đầu tiên, khi cậu không thể phân biệt nổi mấy thứ thuộc hàng căn bản. Đối với những tên thế này (trên thực tế là hầu hết lũ óc bã đậu còn được gọi dưới danh từ hoa mỹ là học sinh), và cả những đứa thế kia, Snape muốn nói cái cô nhóc tóc xoăn ra vẻ ta đây biết tuốt bên cạnh cậu ta ấy (nghĩa là số còn lại) nếu chúng không muốn học thì Snape không định dạy nhiều quá mức cần thiết. Mà này, không ai hứa hẹn gì về chuyện thi cử nhé.  
Giờ thì Snape đang chuẩn bị chịu đựng thêm bảy năm nữa cho đến ngày đá được thằng nhãi đó ra khỏi trường. Không phân biệt gì đâu, đó là việc Snape vẫn luôn làm với bất cứ đứa học sinh năm nhất nào, nhưng có lẽ Potter hơi đặc biệt một chút. Không có nó, ít nhất là Snape có thể dạy như bình thường (ít mỉa mai và nổ vạc hơn). Bạn biết đấy, nếu Snape thấy những thứ như bản sao của những kẻ được Snape xếp vào hàng khó-ưa trong lớp mình dạy thì đến bạn không nghĩ được gì cao thượng lắm đâu.

 

Đọc đến đây, nếu bạn tin Snape là một kẻ bị ám ảnh bởi quá khứ nhiều đến độ ghét cả con trai của kẻ thù mình thì bạn lầm rồi, dù đúng là việc đó chiếm một phần nhỏ như con voi trong hằng hà sa số những lí do khiến Snape điên tiết thằng nhóc một cách không thể chỉ diễn tả bằng lời được. Snape đã quá vội khi kết luận cậu ta giống hệt kẻ-khó-ưa, chỉ trừ cái tên. Thì ngoại trừ các tài năng điển hình cần có để vào nhà Gryffindor (kiêu ngạo, hiếu thắng, bốc đồng, nóng nảy, hay phá luật, thích chơi trội, tự cho mình là nhất), cậu ta còn có tài to như cái tôi dòng họ Potter - thu hút rắc rối; cậu ta, hoặc thằng nhóc tóc đỏ, hoặc cô nàng tóc xoăn thôi. Nhưng thề có cái quần đùi Merlin, Snape tin chắc là cậu ta, và có lẽ hai đứa kia, với cái dòng máu Gryffindor chết dẫm đã không đủ thông minh để giữ khoảng cách với một thỏi nam châm hút rắc rối siêu việt. Chuyện này cực kì có liên quan tới Snape, vì điều tệ hại nhất là anh mới là người giải quyết rắc rối. Snape tự hỏi sao bọn chúng không thể cứ đơn giản là nằm ngoan ngoãn trong phòng và học bài như bao nhiêu đứa khác, như vậy thì dù rắc rối có đến, Minerva mới là người phải xử lí chúng.  
Mọi thứ cứ rối tinh rối mù như đống nùi giẻ: quidditch, Quinrell, hòn đá phù thủy, phòng chứa bí mật và Voldermort. Khiếp hơn, mấy thứ đó luôn lăn theo bầy đàn, cái nùi này kéo theo cái nùi kia. Rồi ngày càng nhiều nùi giẻ xếp đống tới mức Snape không thể cứ làm ngơ chúng được khi mà các lời mời, ôi Merlin trên cao, keo giọt chanh cùng đống rác rưởi tương tự xuất hiện ngày càng nhiều trong thời gian biểu của Snape. Chúng chẳng làm mọi thứ khá hơn chút nào.  
Điều duy nhất còn chấp nhận được là: vì Harry Potter, Snape đã có một sở thích mới (ngoài độc dược, độc dược và độc dược) – trừ điểm nhà Gryffindor!  
Tần suất rắc rối ngày càng nhiều kéo theo việc Snape ngày càng phải để ý bộ ba xúi quẩy nhiều hơn, đặc biệt là trung tâm rắc rối. Ban đầu, nó đơn thuần chỉ là phòng tránh (mặc dù đó là vô ích khi cứ gỡ xong cái nùi giẻ này, cậu ta lại vò thêm vài cái mới), lâu dần, nó nghiễm nhiên trở thành một thói quen. Dẫu cái thói quen đó có ảnh hưởng thế nào đến cuộc đời lẽ ra phải được yên bình của Snape, nó cũng là một thứ khó giải thích. Snape đâu thể cứ nói việc anh biết lịch làm việc của Harry Potter và các vấn đề dù là nhỏ nhất của cậu ta vì anh muốn phòng tránh rắc rối cho bản thân (dù vậy, đối với thằng nhóc đó thì chẳng vấn đề gì được coi là nhỏ theo quan điểm của người-bình-thường cả).  
Việc đó, tự nó, đã là một cái nùi giẻ lớn của Snape.

Mọi thứ có hơi quá trớn vào năm học thứ tư, khi Snape lấy làm thích thú trước vẻ mặt hoảng hốt và tội nghiệp của lũ đứng đầu, cố che đậy sự thật như những đứa trẻ con phạm lỗi. Thì có một số thứ khủng khiếp đã xảy ra, ở đây là Voldermort, bằng một cách nào đó đã sống lại, hay nên nói là trở lại thôi, dù sao ngay từ đầu hắn ta đã chẳng chết thật. Có vẻ như việc đó có liên quan đến Harry Potter, vì thằng nhóc, ngay lúc trở về từ cái khóa cảng trong hội Tam Pháp Thuật đã hoảng hốt lắp bắp về những gì cậu ta thấy. Snape vẫn còn nhớ như in cái cách tim mình đập vào mạn sườn trái khi chạy hết tốc lực xuống phòng gã Moody giả mạo. Dù sao thì vụ đó cũng ổn, chẳng ai moi móc lại nữa, bộ phép thuật quá hèn nhát để nhắc lại, và các giáo sư khác quá mệt để nhắc lại, Dumbledore biết qua rõ để nhắc lại, nhưng vẫn Snape biết có cái gì đó đã phát triển hơn trong cái ngày đó, một cái gì đó khác. Có lẽ anh đã đối mặt với rắc rối đủ nhiều để biết người ta không có phản ứng như vậy với rắc rối. Và cảm giác sợ hãi trở về như để chào Snape một tiếng vì lâu ngày không gặp. Phải rồi, từ cái ngày anh đột ngột bắt gặp ánh mắt dò xét của thằng nhóc năm nhất mà anh chắc là nó đáng ghét chỉ sau thằng cha chết tiệt của nó, cứ mỗi lần nó gặp nguy hiểm, nhân tiện nói thêm là năm nào cũng thế, anh lại gặp cảm giác quái dị ấy. Giờ thì thằng nhóc lớn lên, tất nhiên, nhưng cảm giác ấy vẫn mới mẻ như ngày đầu.  
Nhưng mọi thứ cũng kết thúc khá nhanh vì mùa hè chẳng đợi ai. Sự trỗi dậy của Chúa tể bóng tối đã mang đến nhiều việc hơn Snape dự định. Và Snape trở lại với vai trò một điệp viên của mình. Tuy vậy, Snape không bao giờ ghét mùa hè chỉ vì anh phải chạy quanh từ hội phượng hoàng qua tử thần thực tử, không bao giờ, vì tất cả bọn họ đều biết phân biệt bả sói và sỏi dê (tất nhiên luôn có ngoại lệ, nhưng ở đấy thì Snape có quyền quyết định có hay không giao du với bọn người ấy). Snape cho rằng thành tích vĩ đại nhất của mình không phải là làm điệp viên hai mang năm này qua năm khác mà không bị phát hiện hay thậm chí là nghi ngờ, mà đó là đã để khá nhiều thùng rỗng lăn qua ngưỡng tốt nghiệp.

Rồi cũng như bất cứ cái mùa hè nóng nảy đến chết tiệt nào khác, mùa hè năm ấy cũng đến lúc kết thúc, bắt đầu một mùa thậm chí còn chết tiệt hơn − mùa khai giảng. Nhưng có lẽ ngày khai giảng năm ấy đặc biệt tệ vì cánh nhà báo và bộ phép thuật đã tràn được vào Howart − nơi được cho là an toàn nhất nước Anh. Nếu Snape nhớ không lầm thì đại diện của mấy cái thứ nhầy nhụa tởm lợm đó được gọi là Dolores Umbridge: quần áo hồng, dính lông mèo và nói lảm nhảm. Ngay khi Dumbledore thông báo bà ta sẽ là giáo sư môn phòng chống nghệ thuật hắc ám năm học này, vì giáo sư cũ vừa thôi việc − mà nhân tiện, đó cũng là truyền thống hằng năm ở trường − Snape đã biết kiểu gì bà ta cũng có chút vấn đề về bệnh lí hoặc tâm lí, như tất cả những giáo sư trước đó thôi. Dumbledore có vẻ không ưa bà ta ra mặt; ừ thì trông bà ta cũng không ngọt ngào lắm, không thứ gì đến từ Cornelius Fudge mà lại ngọt ngào hay thậm chí là dễ chịu cả. Snape có thể dám cá bà ta đang nghĩ cách mang đến cho anh thêm rắc rối trong năm học mới này, vì 1) bất cứ cái gì liên quan đến Harry Potter đều trở thành rắc rối của Snape, và 2) thằng nhóc có xu hướng thích đập mặt mình vào mấy thứ rắc rối to tổ bố nhất.  
Snape đã nhận ra bà cô kia thậm chí còn phiền phức hơn anh tưởng tượng. Đống luật lệ chết dẫm của bà ta cứ rơi từ trời xuống như mưa, và thề có Merlin là Snape ghét mưa, ngay cả khi đó chỉ là một phép ví von. Snape khá chắc Umbridge chọn nhầm nghề, trông bà ta chẳng giống một người có trách nhiệm to lớn về mặt giáo dục phòng chống nghệ thuật hắc ám cho thế hệ tương lai giới phù thủy; giáo dục điều gì khi chính bà ta còn không học được cách tôn trọng sự riêng tư của người khác? Có lẽ bà ta sẽ thành công hơn khi làm nhà báo − mấy thứ diêm dúa và phiền phức ấy luôn biết cách làm cho người khác phát điên. Nghề đó cũng hay: để biết tình hình của giới phép thuật đang được mọi người nghĩ thế nào (chứ không phải đang thực sự thế nào, đó là điều Snape luôn biết rõ), Snape phải đọc báo.   
Trở lại với vấn đề chính, thì Umbridge, ngoại trừ không thích thảo luận về các vấn đề triết học với học sinh (từ tại sao bọn chúng không được phát biểu ý kiến riêng trong lớp đến phải chăng màu hồng là một màu đồng bóng mang tính kích động mà chỉ nhà tù cho tội phạm tâm thần phân liệt mới thèm dùng?), bà ta còn thích tra khảo quanh các giáo sư và học sinh tiêu biểu cho phong trào chống đối, mà thú vị làm sao, Snape cũng bị moi móc đủ điều về mấy thứ xoay quanh sự trở lại của Chúa tể hắc ám. Dù sao, Snape cũng không định trả lời cho bà ấy những thứ nhiều quá mức cần thiết.  
\- Nhật báo tiên tri tháng sáu ấy, thưa bà. Đừng lo nếu không có cái bà muốn, vì nếu có gì mới thì nó sẽ lên trang nhất tờ báo tháng này.

Thời gian cứ trôi qua, mọi thứ không khá khẩm lên chút nào. Rắc rối cứ đi thành một vòng lẩn quẩn: thằng nhóc vẫn thích đi gây chuyện, Snape vẫn thích trừ điểm Gryffindor và Dumbledore vẫn thích trà quá ngọt, thậm chí, giờ đây Umbridge còn chen chân được vào cái vòng này với vai trò là vấn đề cần giải quyết. Rồi cũng đến cái ngày mà Dumbledore thấy chán − như bất cứ cái thùng Gryffindor nào khác, hay như lão nói: “Mọi chuyện nên được kiểm soát”. Tóm lại là trong một cuộc nói chuyện nhỏ với Snape, lão tỏ vẻ đã bắt đầu thấy tiếc đồ ngọt của mình cho một tên không biết thưởng thức và quyết định ném hết mọi thứ cho hắn ta xử lí, vì “anh là người tôi tin tưởng nhất, Severus thân yêu” ?!  
Dù sao thì, theo như Snape hiểu lời lão ta, vì một đống những thứ lộn xộn xảy ra với số lượng khủng khiếp chỉ trong bốn năm học cùng với những cơn ác mộng ám ảnh mang tính riêng tư cao của Harry Potter mà năm nay và có lẽ sẽ còn kéo dài, trong một sự bí mật và phạm pháp, Snape phải làm giáo sư môn chiết tâm bí thuật cho đứa nhóc phiền phức? Có vẻ như ngài hiệu trưởng không hiểu là phải tách vấn đề ra rồi mới giải quyết được, vì rõ ràng là hành động vo hết thành một cục như vậy của ngài chỉ làm mọi thứ thêm rối bùng beng. Trong trường hợp này là Harry Potter, phép thuật và phiền phức. Và có vẻ tất cả chúng đều không liên quan đến Snape, nhất là mấy vụ giấc mơ, vì có trời mới biết thằng nhãi có gì trong mấy giấc mộng xuân tuổi dậy thì của mình!  
Ồ, ngài hiệu trưởng không hiểu lắm về vấn đề mà Snape đề cập với ông bằng cách đập bàn và quát tháo. Mặc dù sự lịch sự của Snape đã rất nổi tiếng rồi nhưng không biết liệu anh có thể ngồi xuống và nhấp một chút trà chanh đường? Được rồi, trà đắng thôi vậy. Tiếp tục vấn đề, đúng là việc này rất lộn xộn vì nó có liên quan đến pháp luật, và cả Harry Potter − như Snape ngắt lời ông. Nhưng rắc rối lớn nhất vẫn là tên mặt rắn không có mũi, hắn đúng là kẻ khuyết tật nguy hiểm nhất. Vậy nên ngài hiệu trưởng tự hỏi là Snape có thể tạm gác chuyện ân oán cá nhân sang một bên, vì những điều cao cả hơn? (như phiền phức á? − Snape nhủ thầm)  
Snape chắc mẩm là thằng nhóc thà chết còn hơn học chung với anh, nhưng tạo hóa cứ thích trêu ngươi đã để mọi chuyện hơi quá dễ dàng và tốt đẹp cho Dumbledore − như mọi khi vẫn thế. Và vậy là, bằng một cách diệu kì nào đó không có trong bất cứ cuốn sách phép thuật nào, lão ta đã tư nhân hóa thành công rắc rối của cả thế giới vào tay một-mình-Snape. Snape cố gắng làm rõ ngay từ đầu với Harry Potter, rằng cậu Potter nên tập dùng não một lần trong đời, bởi đây không phải là tin tốt đẹp cho cả hai. Dù chỉ riêng việc cậu Potter đứng đây để học riêng với ông thầy khó ưa này đã thể hiện sự không chắc chắn trong cấu trúc não bộ của cậu, Snape vẫn hi vọng cậu cố gắng hoàn thành cái chương trình học chết tiệt này. Cậu Potter biết đấy, ai cũng yêu tự do và yên bình cả.  
− Thật là một nhận xét khôn ngoan, nhất là từ một tên độc tài như thầy. − Harry nói vào ngày đầu tiên học riêng với vị giáo sư độc dược.  
Như mọi khi, như tất cả mọi khi, Snape thấy khó bình tĩnh với cái thứ ấy khủng khiếp.

 

\- Ascendio! Legilimency!  
Harry lại bị ném bay vào tường lần thứ ... arg, thật ra thì cậu ta không đếm, Harry không có thời gian đếm hay làm bất cứ cái gì khác trước sức tấn công liên tục, dồn dập của ông thầy mình. Đầu cậu đang đau nhức dữ dội, và nếu có gì đó quan trọng hơn Voldermort và các bài học tự vệ thì đó sẽ là đi ngủ, một chút thôi cũng được. Nhưng, à thì, không phải ai cũng nhã nhặn như Harry ước ao.  
\- Đứng lên nào Potter, hay cậu nghĩ chúa tể hắc ám sẽ đến đỡ cậu?  
\- Em đã mệt lắm rồi, thưa thầy. Người ta có quyền mệt và hy vọng thầy sẽ đỡ mình trong lúc vẫn còn học tập.  
\- Đó là lí do tại sao đến bây giờ gã kia vẫn chưa chết đấy.  
\- Là vì thầy chưa từng dạy ai sao ạ? Em khá chắc là nếu có thì người đó thà để Voldermort sống sót còn hơn.  
\- Sai, nhãi con ạ. Bất ngờ chứ gì, lâu quá không ai cho cậu biết sự thật phủ phàng đấy hả. Đó là vì những "người ta" quá dễ dãi.   
\- Ngớ ngẩn thật, tất nhiên là chưa ai nói với em là chúa tể hắc ám chưa chết vì họ quá dễ dãi rồi.  
\- Không, ý tôi là người ta chưa nói cho cậu biết cậu thường xuyên sai kia. Và thêm nữa, cậu nên cẩn thận với lời nói của cậu, nhớ không, tôi còn cầm đũa phép và cậu thì không.  
Harry đinh ninh là cậu sẽ lại đập đầu vào tường thêm cái nữa, nhưng không. Không rõ làm thế nào, Snape quỳ ngay bên cạnh cậu và trong phút chốc, không khí bỗng trở nên ngột ngạt. Những vết thương bắt đầu khép miệng dưới tác dụng của bùa chữa lành. Và rồi, thật động trời, Snape đưa tay ra để đỡ lấy Harry. Trong những bước đi khập khiễng, giọng cậu bé khúc khích, và cậu bắt đầu màn liến thoắng thường nhật.  
\- Thầy có tin không, Ron sẽ mất hàng đống tiền cá cược, Hermione sẽ kiểm tra lại tài liệu nhận định của cô ấy và Neville sẽ chết đứng, bỏ mặc Trevor nhảy tứ tán cho coi.   
Thả ngay Harry xuống cái ghế gần đó nhất, Snape thở dài nhăn nhó:  
\- Tôi đã bảo cẩn thận mà.  
Snape bắt đầu quấn những miếng băng gạc thấm thuốc bỏng rát quanh đầu cậu bé.  
\- Nghe này, có một cách dễ dàng hơn cho cả hai ta đó là cậu sử dụng cái thứ trong đầu cậu mà người ta gọi là não, nếu nó tồn tại.  
\- Không, không hề đơn giản với em thưa thầy. Giả như thầy cứ bị ném vào tường liên tục thì thầy sẽ chẳng kịp nghĩ gì cả.  
\- Đó là lí do tôi dạy cậu, cậu Potter. Cậu phải học được điều đó.  
\- Có bao giờ thầy nghĩ rằng thầy sẽ được yêu mến hơn nếu không cứ quá cứng nhắc chưa.  
\- Cậu không phải bác sĩ tâm lí của tôi. Người gặp vấn đề ở đây là cậu đấy.  
Harry chợt rít lên:  
\- Nhân tiện, không liên quan nhưng nếu thầy không hài lòng với cái băng gạc, em sẽ đi mua cái mới tốt hơn. Đừng mạnh tay với nó như vậy chứ.  
\- Đúng hơn là tôi không hài lòng với bất cứ thứ gì có liên quan đến cậu, Potter.  
\- Nên thầy đứng đây băng bó cho em ư? Thật khó tin. − Harry tiếp tục móc mỉa.  
\- Tôi đã nói gì về việc cẩn thận ấy nhỉ?

Từ sau cái ngày định mệnh Snape miễn cưỡng chấp nhận huấn luyện Harry, mọi thứ tuột dốc không phanh. Snape phải tập quen với việc nhìn thấy Harry Potter trong phòng mình, thú thật là nó khiến bụng anh quặn từng cơn vì những kí ức chưa phai về ông bố chết dẫm của cậu ta. Ừm thì đúng là Snape có hơi lợi dụng quyền hạn để trả thù thằng nhóc tí xíu, nhưng chủ yếu vì đống rắc rối mà nó kéo theo vào phòng của Snape.  
Trong số đó, cái làm Snape lo nhất là anh có hơi ngờ ngợ về thời gian gần đây của mình. Có nhiều thứ đã thay đổi, điển hình là có vẻ cậu nhóc Potter này giỏi môn chiết tâm bí thuật hơn độc dược, nên cái nhìn của Snape đã khác đi ít nhiều. Không những thế, có lẽ nó rất biết làm cho người khác bối rối với những hành động quá tự nhiên của mình. Vì vậy, đôi lúc Snape phải dộng Potter vào tường để cậu ta tỉnh ra, và, trong một sự không thừa nhận, để giấu đi những biểu hiện trên khuôn mặt mình. Biểu cảm của Snape quanh năm suốt tháng là nhăn nhó, nên nó sẽ là chuyện vô cùng khủng khiếp nếu đột nhiên anh đỏ mặt chỉ vì một chút đụng chạm.  
Nhưng dù sao, nghệ thuật luôn làm con người trở nên quảng đại, dù nó có là nghệ thuật hắc ám đi chăng nữa. Chiết tâm bí thuật đã mở lòng Harry Potter, và cậu ta thật dễ đoán như quyển sách để mở sẵn trên bàn. Snape chợt nhận ra cậu ta thật vô chấp và thánh thiện như một thiên sứ, sau tất cả những gì đã xảy ra. Trong tâm trí Harry, Snape thấy mọi người trong bản chất tốt đẹp nhất của họ: một Tom Riddle - không phải Lord Voldermort - với tuổi thơ bất hạnh và khát khao được quan tâm; một Draco Malfoy phải gồng mình chịu đựng những kì vọng và mong muốn chứng tỏ bản thân; một Petunia với ước ao bảo vệ đứa cháu bé bỏng khỏi thế giới đã cướp đi cô em gái mình; và, bất ngờ thay, Snape cũng thấy anh. Snape thấy anh một mình - một chuyện không có gì đáng ngạc nhiên, vết thương ở chân mới làm Snape chú ý hơn cả. Harry thấy Snape với vết thương vì con chó ba đầu bảo vệ hòn đá phù thủy từ năm học đầu tiên, và nó vẫn thấy như thế sau bao nhiêu năm đã trôi qua. Snape biết rằng đứa bé chẳng chịu lớn.  
Ngày qua ngày, Snape nhận ra một số thứ không đẹp đẽ lắm đang lớn dần trong lòng mình, và anh thấy sợ hãi. Cậu nhóc Harry vô tư chen chân vào những giấc mơ của Snape ngày càng nhiều. Nhưng rồi Lily xuất hiện, Voldermort xuất hiện, dấu hiệu xuất hiện, những lời trách móc, tra vấn xuất hiện, và giấc mơ đẹp sẽ lại thành cơn ác mộng.  
Snape biết, dù anh có quấn bao nhiêu lớp khó ưa quanh trái tim từng bị thương của mình, nó vẫn đập, nó vẫn thèm khát được yêu thương, dù thoi thóp sau khi bị bước chân Lily dày qua, mang theo mối tình ngơ ngẩn tuổi mới lớn. Nhưng lần này, chuyện đã nghiêm trọng lên vì Snape chẳng thể tiếp tục đổ lỗi cho hormon dậy thì của mình nữa.


End file.
